LOVE in the ER
by AransaLutzChiba
Summary: One-Shot. Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es MÍA yo solo juego con ellos sin intenciones lucrativas


**L.O.V.E. in the E.R.**

One-Shot. Los personajes de **Twilight** pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**, la historia es **MÍA** yo solo juego con ellos sin intenciones lucrativas

ºººº

Cuando tú dices "Mi día no puede ser peor" tenlo por seguro que es peor, eso pensaba Isabella Swan, Residente III de Emergencia del Hospital General de Chicago. Su _maravilloso_ día (nótese el sarcasmo) iba cada vez peor, al empezar su turno, Aro Vulturi, el Director del Hospital la manda a ser rondas a Pediatría y Isabella odia a los niños, le parecen sucios, ruidosos, caros, delicados y dependientes y el ser dependiente de alguien era algo que Isabella no podía soportar. Olía a vomito de formula (leche para bebes) gracias a un recién nacido de cabellos verdes.

Caminaba como autómata, estaba cansada, cansada era poco, molida era la palabra correcta y a penas era medio día, hizo la interminable cola para pagar su almuerzo «Ensalada Cesar, un brownie y una _Coca-Cola_» necesitaba toda la azúcar posible para tener energía para el turno de la tarde.

Al llegar a su mesa de siempre estaban sus amigas, Rosalie Hale, quien estaba haciendo la Residencia en Cirugía, Alice Brandon, en Gastroenterología, Ángela Webber, en Medicina General y Victoria Sutherland y Brethany Tanner de Cirugía Plástica, ellas hablaban y hablaban sin parar de chicos «como siempre» pensó, esta vez, otra vez de los Doctores, para ninguna de ellas era un secreto de que Alice estaba enamorada perdidamente de su Jefe de Residentes, Jasper Whitlock, y este a su vez de ella, pero ninguno daba el primer paso, aunque ninguno era consiente de eso

-Te lo digo ese Doctor esta como para comérselo –Isabella no le prestaba atención a la conversación, siempre era lo mismo –El Doc. (1) Cullen esta papito, el es nuestro Mac Dreaming (2)

-Oh Dios tienes razón Bree –ese era el apocope de Brethany –El esta para chupárselo –dijo Victoria, quien estaba, junto con Brethany, detrás de cualquier Doctor, Residente o Enfermero que tuviese buen cuerpo, bonita sonrisa, bonitos ojos, grandes manos y pies y una billetera más grande todavía

Isabella dejo de escuchar, todos los días desde hace quien sabe cuantas semanas las conversaciones del almuerzo eran sobre el Doc. Cullen o el Doc. Emmett McCarthy, quien era también neurocirujano, al igual que Edward, o Jacob Black, el traumatólogo de ER (Emergency Room)

La conversación siguió y siguió y siguió, hasta que el tono bajo de Victoria capto la atención de Isabella quien solo asentía y murmuraba _Ujum_ y _Hmph_ de vez en cuando

-¿Qué tal será en la cama? –pregunto Victoria

-¿Quien? –preguntaron todas a la vez, incluyendo a Isabella

-Pues el Doc. Cullen ¿Quién más?

-Debe ser un demonio en la cama –respondió Brethany –Debe de estar bien dotado, debe tener un paquete muy, muy grande –siguió Bree

-Si ha de serlo –dijo Rosalie, ella era la más lógica y pensante del grupo, Isabella estaba con los ojos como platos ya que Rosalie nunca, como ella, intervenía en ese tipo de conversaciones _«si no tienes base para hablar mejor no hables»_ recordó Isabella que dijo la platinada una vez

-Pues yo creo que es _Gay_ –soltó Isabella de golpe, todas en la mesa voltearon a verla como si le hubiesen salido cuernos en la frente

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS LOCA?! –gritaron Victoria y Bree a la vez

-¿A ver Isabella dinos porque piensas eso? –pregunto Alice

Isabella no las estaba observando, ella cometió una imprudencia al hablar en voz alta, «Solo lo pensé» se repetía una y otra vez «Yo y mi maldita bocota, ahora como arreglo lo que dije»

-Pues porque será –dijo como si fuese obvio –Nunca ha salido con ninguna doctora, ni residente, ni enfermera, ni personal administrativo, siempre anda rodeado de doctores hombres, Tanya esta con ellos pero es _gay _así que no cuenta, es como uno más del equipo –las palabras brotaban de su boca sin ser procesadas por su cerebro, en pocas palabras hablaba sin pensar

Las chicas empezaron a aclararse ruidosa y exageradamente la garganta, hacerle señas a Isabella, pero la castaña estaba viendo la Ensalada muy concentrada, tratando de pensar que decir para o terminarla de poner o arreglar las cosas

-Estuvo casado pero su esposa lo dejo por su mejor amigo, vive solo, cocina bien y tiene una letra muy bonita, para ser doctor, más bonita que la de una chica –dijo ella y alzo la vista, sus amigas estaban verdes, rojas, moradas, verdes y pálidas de la impresión, muchas de ellas tenían ojos saltones tipo comic de manga japonés, Isabella les iba a preguntar que qué les pasaba cuando una voz hablo a sus espaldas

-Doctora Swan buena discurso sobre mi preferencia sexual –dijo Edward Cullen a sus espaldas «trágame tierra» pensó Isabella –Si es tan amable Swan acompáñeme a mi consultorio –dijo antes de darse media vuelta

Edward Cullen, quien comía en el comedor del Hospital, solo para poder ver a su castaño tormento a.k.a Isabella Swan, todos los días, estaba pasando cerca de la mesa donde la castaña y sus amigas comían siempre cuando la escucho hablar, la indiferencia y el leve resentimiento en su tono de voz le llamo la atención al pelicobrizo

Edward quien llego de Inglaterra, donde hizo su especialización en Neurocirugía, llevaba ya tres años soltero, después de que encontró a su flamante esposa, Jessica, en la cama con su mejor amigo, Mike Newton, decidió dejar a tras el puesto de sus sueños en uno de los mejores Hospitales en Londres, Inglaterra, para empezar de cero en su natal Chicago, Illinois

Desde que llego hacia ya año y medio, una Residente, de primer año de Emergencia llamo su atención, pero ella era tan esquiva como Pie Grande. Estaba enamorado de ella como un adolescente hormonado y cada vez que podía se lo auto reprochaba, el un hombre maduro de 31 años se enamoro a primera vista de una mujer de 24, para ese entonces, quien de paso no le daba ni la hora

Camino enojado hasta su consultorio, ella estaba muy equivocada, el no era _gay_, «El era tan gay como mansa era la Serpiente de Cascabel» pensó, él le demostraría a Isabella cuan _gay_ era.

-Oh. Por. Dios –dijeron todas las amigas de Isabella después de que esta se levanto de su asiento

-Esta muerta –dijo Victoria

-Pobre Isabella –dijo Ángela

-¿Ustedes creen que la mande a la Morgue? –pregunto Rosalie, todas se quedaron calladas, a Edward Cullen le encantaba castigar a los Residentes, Estudiantes y Enfermeros que le llevaban la contraria, le respondían de mala manera o se las daban de que sabían más que el, a la Morgue del Hospital ya que a nadie le gusta una Morgue

«Directo a la Morgue» pensó Isabella «Porque no me calle cuando pude, no yo tenía que seguir hablando» se regañaba «Yo y mi maldita bocota que no se calla y tiene que vomitar palabras sin argumentos cuando estoy nerviosa, mierda, mierda, mierda y triple mierda»

Edward miro sobre su hombro para ver si Isabella lo seguía y si lo hacia, a 10 pasos detrás de el, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en la espalda, pero lo seguía y eso era lo más importante. Edward entro a su consultorio y dejo la puerta abierta para Isabella, se olvido de ser un caballero solo por esta vez

-Cierre la puerta –le dijo con tono autoritario, la castaña le hizo caso a duras penas el regaño iba a ser fenomenal

-Doc. Cullen yo…

- ¿Yo le he dicho que hable Swan? –pregunto el y Isabella negó –Mírame –le ordeno, Isabella poco a poco subió la cabeza, tenía los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que se rehusaba derramar, si lloraba lo haría en su casa, no le daría el lujo a ningún miembro del Hospital de verla humillada -¿Tu crees que soy _gay_? –pregunto, Isabella negó con la cabeza –Habla –ordeno otra vez

-No Doctor –respondió

-¿Entonces porque lo dijo? –pregunto, Isabella suspiro, ¿Que le decía?, que estaba enojada de que el fuese el tema de conversación en todos sus almuerzos desde hace ya más de un mes, de que estaba enojada con el, con ella y con la vida porque el no se fijaba en ella, ni en nadie, de que hablo sin pensarlo, un Residente en su ultimo año no podía hablar sin pensar antes lo que iba a decir

-Yo… -se aclaro la garganta, tenía un nudo del tamaño de un elefante –Yo… -lo intento de nuevo sin éxito, Edward camino hacia ella, se detuvo a cuatro pasos de ella

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que soy _gay_ Isabella? –pregunto dando un paso al frente, Isabella retrocedió un paso

-Yo… -nada salía de su garganta, estaba trabada, ella que cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada hablaba hasta por los codos estaba sin palabras _«esto es un milagro»_ dijo una voz en su cabeza

-¿Te he dado motivos para que pensaras que soy _gay _Isabella? –se acerco un paso más y Isabella retrocedió otro, la expresión de Edward era de enojo, «Claro quien no lo estaría si la chica que te gusta cree que eres _gay» _

«Oh. Mi. Dios» pensó Isabella al escucharlo decir su nombre con una voz baja y profunda _«Que sexy suena nuestro nombre en sus labios»_ le dijo la voz en la cabeza de Isabella

-Respóndeme Isabella ¿Te he dado motivos para que pienses que soy gay? –se acerco un paso más. Isabella choco contra la puerta del consultorio de Edward

-Yo… -se aclaro la garganta, los ojos verde esmeralda de Edward estaban negros y la pupila muy dilatada, parecía un depredador y ella era la presa –Este… Doc. Cullen…

-Isabella dime Edward –la interrumpió acercándose más

-Edward… Yo… -se quedo callada, el Doctor Edward Cullen encerró a Isabella entre su cuerpo y la puerta y se le acerco peligrosamente al cuello -¿Doctor que… que hace? –tartamudeo ella

-Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila Isabella –le dijo oliéndole el cuello

-¿Edward que haces? –pregunto de nuevo

-Te demuestro que no soy _gay_ Isabella –le dijo antes de lamerle el cuello –Dime algo Isabella –Edward le susurraba -¿Te sigo pareciendo _gay_? -la castaña no podía pensar, este era un sueño hecho realidad

-Doctor… - y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos, Isabella gimió en respuesta.

Había escuchado hablar toda su vida, por sus amigas (Rosalie, Ángela y Alice a quienes conoce desde el Instituto) de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de las mujeres, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a ella.

«Oh este hombre huele estupendamente y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor» pensó

Por iniciativa propia, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. Mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarla con sus labios con tanta maestría como un huracán con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Las manos de Edward dejaron la puerta para apretar las caderas de la castaña y atraerla hacia las de el, Isabella gimió en sus labios otra vez, oportunidad que tomo Edward para introducir su lengua en la boca de la castaña, esta iba en plan de conquista, Isabella ya no pensaba, no quería pensar, quería sentir

El pelicobrizo metió una mano por debajo del uniforme de Isabella y le toco la espalda desnuda, sus manos estaban calientes y le hacían arder cada centímetro de piel

-Isabella –suspiro el cuando rompió el beso por falta de oxigeno –Abre los ojos –pidió, Isabella poco a poco los abrió, estaba sonrojada y agitada y nunca nadie se vio tan hermosa como Isabella ahora, sus marrones ojos estaban tan oscuros como los de él por el deseo, su pecho subía y bajaba de un modo errático debido a la agitación del beso, el tenia su cadera pegada a la de ella presionando su erección contra su centro impidiéndole moverse -Dime algo Isabella

-¿Que? –le pregunto ella en un susurro, su voz estaba a punto de irse de vacaciones junto con sus procesos cognitivos

-¿Si te toco estarás mojada y lista para mi? –pregunto el pelicobrizo «¿Que?» pensó ella, no le dio tiempo de responder cuando Edward ya estaba metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones de Isabella, para mayor humillación Isabella tenía la panty empapada –¡Dios Isabella estas mojadísima! –exclamo, eso la hizo bajar de la nube 9 de golpe y estrellarse en el concreto de la realidad

-Edward por favor -rogo

-Si nena yo me hare cargo de eso –dijo el acariciándole su centro con dos dedos, a la castaña se le escapo un gemido en voz alta que resonó en todo el consultorio –Oh si nena siente –le dijo antes de besarla otra vez

Isabella estaba perdida en una espiral de sensaciones que tenían eclipsados sus sentidos, no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, no olía nada, solo sentía «Y se siente bien» pensó

Las caricias siguieron y ella cada vez se encontraba más cerca del orgasmo, Edward como pudo le bajo el pantalón a Isabella y con el su nada sexy panty completa de algodón verde manzana, ella iba al trabajo cómoda no sexy

«¿Por qué el uniforme no es de falda?» pensó Edward cuando termino de bajarle el pantalón a Isabella, ella sola saco los pies del mismo y quedo desnuda de la cintura para abajo

Cuando la castaña empezó a convulsionar por el orgasmo Edward la alzo en vilo y la penetro, estaba estrecha y muy húmeda. Isabella grito de placer y de la impresión, el Doc. Cullen estaba muy bien dotado «Dios que grande es» pensó Isabella

Edward se movía como poseso dentro de Isabella, la estrechez y humedad de Isabella lo traían al borde del precipicio a un paso del orgasmo, la deseaba tanto y por tanto tiempo que no le importo no usar condón, el sabía que estaba sano y como medico deducía que Isabella también lo estaba, no por nada la política del Hospital demandaba que el personal se examinara obligatoriamente cada seis meses

-¡Oh Dios nena! –gimió Edward al oído de Isabella –Déjalo ir Isabella –le pidió cuando sintió sus paredes internas apretar su miembro –Regálamelo –rogo, Isabella dejo ir el orgasmo que quería retener, se volvió liquido en los brazos de Edward antes de gritar su nombre y este grito el de ella cuando derramo su semilla en el interior de Isabella

Se apoyo de Isabella y esta a su vez se apoyo de la puerta, si no lo hacia ambos caería al suelo, ella sobre el

Después de unos interminables minutos que a Isabella le parecieron horas y a Edward nanosegundos, el salió de ella y la dejo en el suelo, Isabella como pudo se puso su ropa sin verlo «Esto nunca debió ocurrir» pensó, ella no lo podía creer, había dejado salir toda su frustración sexual en ese encuentro y no se habían protegido, Isabella estaba limpia, pero «¿Y Edward?»

-Isabella espero que no sigas pensando que soy _gay_ –le dijo Edward cuando ella se estaba atando el pantalón del uniforme, ella no respondió, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de golpe –Te veo esta noche en mi casa –las palabras quedaron en el aire porque Isabella salió corriendo por los pasillos con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos como ríos

-¡Que imbécil fui! –se dijo en voz alta cuando llego a su Volvo c30 como alma que lleva el diablo –Como pude… y yo que creí… ¡MALDICIÓN! –grito antes de patear un neumático, no le importaba romperse un pie, ese dolor no seria tan grande como el de su corazón roto por las palabras del hombre que ella amaba hasta los huesos. Llego a su casa y desconecto el teléfono fijo, apago el celular y se metió bajo las sabanas a llorar por el resto del día

Edward estaba en las nubes nunca se imagino que su castaño tormento seria tan suave, sexy y deliciosa, si esa era la palabra deliciosa, la experiencia fue de otro mundo

Termino su tarde de trabajo en presencia más no en esencia, estaba en otro mundo, su mente divagaba a los recuerdos de ese magnifico encuentro cada vez que podía, fue cósmico, mágico, impresionante.

Edward espero y espero a Isabella como nunca había esperado a otra mujer en su vida, el había preparado cena, ambientado el apartamento con una atmosfera romántica, velas aromáticas de fresa y rosas, porque a eso olía Isabella. A las 12 de la noche de dio por vencido y se fue a dormir

Al día siguiente cuando Edward llego al Hospital fue directo a Control, anoto en la pizarra el nombre de su castaño tormento en el espacio vacio al lado de la palabra Morgue, estaba dolido, muy dolido, el embarco de Isabella merecía castigo

Al llegar la castaña y ver su nombre, el alma se le fue al inframundo, no a los pies, eso era ahí mismito, con todo y _todo_ el la mando a la Morgue «Que creías Isabella, que el te iba a mandar a Nutrición» se regaño mentalmente, ella pensaba que Edward solo se "acostó" con ella para dejarle claro que no era _gay_

Regañada, con ojeras moradas al estilo vampiro debajo de sus marrones e hinchados ojos, caminado, como quien va a su ejecución, Isabella bajo hasta el sótano tres del Hospital, donde estaba la Morgue

-Doctora Swan –la saludo el Doctor Sam Uley, el Forense de turno del Hospital -¿Qué le hizo a Cullen que la mando para acá? –pregunto «Perfecto» pensó «Ya todo el mundo lo sabe» concluyó

-Eso quisiera saber yo Doc. Uley –dijo en tono bajo y ronco, tenía la garganta irritada de tanto llorar

-Llámame Sam, es mejor tutearnos ya que estaremos toda la semana juntos Isabella –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Isabella solo asintió y se fue a cambiar la ropa, en la Morgue los Doctores usaban overoles blancos impermeables, con guantes amarillos hasta mirad del antebrazo, gafas protectoras y botas negras de plástico anti resbalantes

Isabella no subió a comer mientras que estuvo en la Morgue, ya todo el Hospital sabía que ella estaba allá abajo por llamar _gay_ al GRAN Doctor Cullen, el primer día paso hambre y los demás no le daba apetito, el solo estar con los cadáveres le daban ganas de vomitar y más de una vez lo hizo, así que si no comía, no tenia nada en su estomago que pudiera devolver

Edward estaba comiendo como ya era costumbre en el comedor del Hospital, Isabella debía de aprender la lección y una semana en la Morgue era muy buen castigo por dejarlo como novio de pueblo: vestido y alborotado, extrañaba no verla a la hora de la comida y en más de una oportunidad quiso levantarle el castigo pero ella debía entender que con Edward Cullen nadie jugaba

Era el tercer día del castigo de Isabella y Edward estaba en la mesa de al lado a la que siempre se sientan ella y sus amigas cuando escucho una conversación que no debió escuchar nunca

-Menos mal que mandaron a Isabella a la Morgue –dijo Brethany –Se lo tiene merecido

-¡Si que idiota! decirle _gay_ a Mac Dreaming –dijo Victoria

-Chicas –intervino Rosalie –Isabella no lo dijo a propósito eso se lo puedo asegurar

-¡IGUAL! –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo –Se lo merece, ella que se cree la súper dúper –siguió Victoria

-Chicas nosotras somos sus amigas –dijo esta vez Ángela defendiendo a Isabella

-¿Amigas? –pregunto Bree –Si me la aguanto es por ustedes porque ella nunca será mi amiga

-Es verdad, la señorita "oye yo soy mejor que tu porque mi papi es policía y el tuyo no" no es nuestra amiga, ella es una apéndice y como el apéndice es inútil y estorba –dijo Victoria destilando veneno

De las 5 chicas que se sentaban a almorzar con Isabella solo tres eran sus verdaderas amigas «Alice, Rosalie y Ángela» Brethany y Victoria solo eran unas sanguijuelas que se acercaban a chupar lo que pudiesen de quien pudiesen, ejemplo: el grupo de Isabella, todas eran buenas en lo que hacían, las mejores del grupo de Residentes en la espacialidad de cada una, menos Victoria y Brethany que eran del montón

Edward al escuchar eso se levanto molesto de la mesa y fue directo a Control, cambio el nombre de Isabella por el de Victoria Sutherland y Brethany Tanner por el resto del mes, un día cada una «Así aprenderán a no meterse con mi mujer» pensó, a Edward se le inflo el pecho al pensar en Isabella como su mujer

Al cuarto día de castigo, Isabella llego a la Morgue, era una ventaja que el estacionamiento subterráneo del Hospital estuviese dos pisos arriba de ese espantoso lugar, si había algo a parte de los niños que Isabella odiara más, era a los muertos «¡Dios en cualquier momento parecía que se fuesen a levantar de la mesa de trabajo!» pensaba una y otra vez

Ella tenía estomago para reparar fracturas abiertas, sacar balas del cuerpo de los heridos, cocer cortadas tan profundas que se veía el musculo y s veces hasta los huesos del paciente, de asistir en el quirófano si era necesario, pero a la hora de hacer una autopsia, el estomago se le revolvía, los jugos gástricos se le devolvían y la cabeza le daba vueltas mareándola y dejándola Knock Out en el primer Round y claro si a eso le anexamos que el Doc. Sam Uley, es el Doctor más gráfico y descriptivo que hay en Hospital, no ayuda mucho con la tarea

Armándose de un inmenso valor, bajo los pisos y entro directo a ponerse el overol, los guantes, las botas y las gafas protectoras, cuando Sam la interceptó

-Buenos días Isabella ¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendido pero sonriente, pese a que se mareaba con mucha frecuencia para Uley, Isabella, era una de las mejores asistentes hasta ahora, estaba dispuesta a ayudar y acataba ordenes sin chistar

-Mi trabajo –dijo ella sin ánimo

-¿No pasaste por Control esta mañana? –pregunto y ella negó «Nunca paso por Control, no desde el miércoles» pensó, el miércoles fue cuando empezó su castigo

-¿Por que? –pregunto de vuelta

-Ya no estas en la Morgue –dijo el

-¿Por que? –pregunto Isabella «eso era una buena noticia, _yeih_» celebro con el pensamiento

-Al parecer Edward _castigo _a dos Doctoras, Brethany Tanner y Victoria Sutherland ¿Las conoces? –pregunto y Isabella asintió

-¿Qué hicieron? –pregunto de vuelta

-Al parecer cabrearon a Cullen

-Si pero ¿que hicieron? –volvió a preguntar, si cabrearon a Edward como lo hizo ella… «No, no pienses en eso Isabella» se dijo a si misma

-Al parecer dijeron o hicieron algo sobre un tal Mac Dreaming, que resulto ser Edward y a el no le gusto –ahora era Isabella la que estaba cabreada «Mac Dreaming, ellas se metieron con su Mac Dreaming, esas zorras» pensó «¿Edward les hizo lo mismo que a mí? ¿Sera que fueron a cuestionarlo sobre su sexualidad y se las tiro? ¿Juntas o por separado?» pensaba

Imágenes de Edward besando a Victoria y a Brethany le volaron los sesos, su bestia interna gruño, dio media vuelta apretando los puños y los dientes y salió corriendo

-¡ISABELLA! –grito el Doc. Uley -¡¿ISABELLA A DONDE VAS?! –le pregunto a la estela de polvo que dejo detrás de ella muy al estilo caricatura de la Warner Bros. (3)

Isabella subió furiosa por las escaleras los 7 pisos que la separaban de Edward, la oficina del pelicobrizo quedaba en el piso 4, entro como poseída por el demonio, no le importo si interrumpía algo o lo encontraba con alguien, solo quería saber si había hecho lo mismo que hizo con ella, con Bree y con Victoria

-¡¿Te las follaste?! –pregunto enojada, las aletas de la nariz se le abrían hasta más no poder, estaba agitada por la carrera, el pecho le subía y le bajaba de manera poco normal y el oxigeno casi no le llegaba ni a los pulmones ni al cerebro

-Swan ¿Qué modales son esos? –pregunto el enojado

-¡Modales y una mierda! –exclamo –¡RESPÓNDEME ¿TE LAS FOLLASTE A ELLAS TAMBIÉN?! –grito

-¿A quien? –pregunto el, estaba perdido, no sabía de que carajos estaba hablando Isabella

-No me vengas con que a quien –le reclamo -¿A quien más? a Brethany y a Victoria –le aclaro –¿Las mandaste a la Morgue después que le hiciste lo mismo que a mi? ¡RESPONDE MALDICIÓN! –le volvió a gritar

-Doctora Swan respete, no me grite –le dijo el con tono autoritario –Soy su superior y jefe así que un poco más de respeto -«Respeto mis cojones» pensó Isabella _«no tenemos cojones Isabella tenemos ovarios_» le respondió la voz de su cabeza

-¡Respóndeme por favor! –pidió ya más calmada al borde del llanto, solo imaginarse a Edward con la amazona pelirroja que es Victoria recostada de la puerta, envuelto él en un vaivén de caderas, le nublo los sentidos

Ahora que la descarga de adrenalina estaba disminuyendo Isabella se dio cuanta que metió la pata hasta el fondo, ella no era quien para reclamarle nada a Edward, pero solo verlo entre las piernas de Brethany pidiéndole que le regalara un segundo orgasmo la hizo ver todo rojo

-¿Y si lo hice que te importa a ti? –le pregunto el con tono desafiante, Isabella sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, la miraba, la señalaba y como Nelson (4) se reía de ella «ja, ja»

-¡Maldito como pudiste! –le dijo Isabella antes de tomar impulso y con la derecha estamparle una bofetada a Edward en su hermoso rostro, al ver lo que hizo Isabella se tapo la boca con las manos, por sus ojos a estas alturas bajaban ríos de lagrimas, estaba celosa hasta la medula, ella no era violenta y nunca en su vida se imagino golpear a una persona y menos al estilo Lupita Ferrer (5)

Edward se quedo estático, su castaño tormento saco las garras y se convirtió en una gatita que aruña, eso le gusto

-Edward yo… -el alzo la mano derecha haciendo que ella se callara y lo hizo ipso facto, con la izquierda se estaba sobando la mejilla «La castaña golpea duro» pensó

-¿Estas celosa? –pregunto, esa no era la pregunta que el quería hacerle, de hecho no quería preguntarle nada, quería besarla y hacerle el amor, otra vez, en el sofá o en la alfombra o en el escritorio de su consultorio o contra la puerta otra vez

-¡Por favor celosa! ¿Yo?–pregunto sarcásticamente –¡Maldición Edward claro que estoy celosa! –empezó a hablar mientras paseaba por el consultorio en círculos, como gato encerrado –Solo imaginarte con Bree contra la pared o con Victoria pidiéndole que se deje ir para ti, hace que me hierva la sangre, se me nuble la mente y vea todo rojo, me entra ganas de cometer un delito que amerite privación de la libertad como pago, ¿tu crees que es fácil? –pregunto retóricamente

-Isabella…

–El venir aquí y enterarme de que ellas están en la Morgue, cumpliendo con un turno que hasta hoy era mío –respiro

-Isabella…

–Ya que tu me castigaste por quien sabe que cosa y que ellas, que hablan y hablan tanto de ti, de lo bien dotado que ellas creen que estas, de que si eres bueno o súper bueno en la cama y yo sabiendo lo dispuestas que ellas están a comprobarlo, llegan y están castigadas como yo en la Morgue ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Que las escuchaste hablando mal de mi? como siempre o ¿Que te las follaste? –suspiro otra vez

-Isabella… -«Mierda esta mujer si habla» pensó Edward entre divertido y enojado

–Porque discúlpame –dijo sarcásticamente –Si te "acostaste" –abrió comillas en el aire y hablo con un tono raro en la voz –Conmigo y me mandaste a la Morgue con ellas podías hacer lo mismo…

-¡ISABELLA SWAN! – le grito Edward a la castaña "radio prendido" de Isabella

-¡¿Que?! –pregunto ella de vuelta agarrando aire ya que estaba sin aliento por hablar sin parar

-Te Amo –soltó el pelicobrizo con una radiante sonrisa

-¿Que? –Isabella tenía cara de WTF (6)

-Que Te Amo –repitió

-No entiendo –dijo ella sentándose en el sofá de Edward

-¿Qué no entiendes? –pregunto el acuclillándose a su lado

-¿Si dices amarme porque me mandaste a la Morgue? –pregunto «Me ama» pensó Isabella saliendo un poco de su asombro _«nos ama»_ dijo la voz en su cabeza « ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va, loca! ¡Cálmate! Me ama a mi no a ti» le dijo Isabella a la voz _«nos ama a las dos porque somos la misma persona Isabella»_ le respondió la voz «Mierda creo que me volví loca» concluyó

-Cariño te mande a la Morgue porque… -Edward suspiro para darse ánimos era la hora de la verdad, si su castaño tormento hablo y hablo y hablo sin respirar confesándose, el también podía hacerlo –Después de que te hice el amor contra la puerta de mi consultorio te pedí que fueras a mi casa esa noche y no fuiste

-¿Qué tu que? –pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido -¿Cuándo preguntaste eso? –le pregunto de vuelta

-Antes de que salieras corriendo –le explico –Esa tarde la pase en una nube, fue tan increíble, de otro mundo, estaba ido… llegue a mi casa y prepare la cena, ambiente el lugar y te espere y espere hasta casi las 12 y entonces me enoje y bueno fue la forma más sensata que se me ocurrió, porque la otra era ponerte sobre mis rodillas y azotar ese dulce y respingón trasero tuyo hasta que estuviese rojo

-Yo pensé… creí… tu dijiste… y… –se quedo callada

-¿Qué dije? –pregunto el

-Me dijiste que esperabas que no siguiera pensando que eras _gay_ y yo deduje… mierda… pensé que lo que había pasado era solo para aclararme el punto

-Isabella, Isabella, Isabella… -sonrió de manera deslumbrante –Si serás de tonta cariño, nunca pensé en hacerte lo que te hice de la manera en que lo hice, quería que saliéramos y toda la cosa… en una cita súper rosa… primero… pero te olí y todo se fue por el caño, hueles demasiado delicioso: fresa y rosas, y mi autocontrol se fue a volar junto con mi fuerza de voluntad y no me pude resistir y… -se quedo callado –Isabella respóndeme algo

-Lo que quieras –le dijo ella sentándose a la orilla del sofá muy cerca de Edward

-Isabella ¿Me quieres? –pregunto sonriendo, ella lo vio con cara de póker «Que pregunta más tonta» pensó ella

-¿El sol sale por el este? –pregunto ella de vuelta sonriendo –Edward Cullen no te quiero –la sonrisa de Edward desapareció de su rostro –¡Te adoro! –exclamo la castaña lanzándosele a los brazos, cayeron al suelo alfombrado del consultorio de Edward, ella encima de el

-TE AMO –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo muy cerca de los labios del otro antes de besarse

**Fin **

ºººº

(1) Doc. abreviatura de Doctor, usada en este caso por la autora

(2) Haciendo alusión al personaje de Grey´s Anatomy, Derek Sheppard, quien es neurocirujano, interpretado por Patrick Dempsey.

(3) Haciendo alusión a la caricatura de los Estudios Warner Brothers, del Coyote y el Corre Caminos, donde el ave siempre dejaba una estela de polvo cada vez que se escapaba del Coyote después de comérsele la comida

(4) Personaje de Los Simpsons que se ríe de una manera muy peculiar mientras señala a la persona

(5) Actriz latinoamericana de novelas, epitomé del drama y de la sobre actuación

(6) What the Fuck o Que Carajos en español, expresión de asombro o susto o rabia, según sea el contexto


End file.
